Second chances for lonely people
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto is sucked into the marvel universe and gains the same powers as rogue what does this mean what will it lead to read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or x men anyway on with the new story**

Naruto and Sasuke both in their strongest forms were using their most powerful attacks on each other at the moment and when the two attacks collided a worm hole opened up and sucked Naruto in while Sasuke disintegrated into nothing.

inside the wormhole the body of Naruto kept ripping and repairing itself at an extremely rapid rate because of the Kyubbi but the thing is because of this the Kybubbi would die but not before giving Naruto the power of the closest human in the viscinity of where they landed.

**Mississippi backdrop hippi community near the bayou)**

A loud crash was heard and no one found it but would later find a huge hole but right now a young man was just now getting out of the hole and touched a downed wire and instead of getting hurt he absorbed it and it became a power of some sort but Naruto would later find out that this power of his was unstable and that he would have to train it he would also be able to absorb mutant powers as well.

**(3 years after during xmen evolution saga)**

Several students that went to Xaveirs school for the giftted had bought tickets to a band called Death by decapitation it was an all around band that played all sorts of rock from softcore rock to extreme heavy metal but tonight was a special concert because it was their first stop on their first tour and they were giving away a date with the lead guitarist and singer Named Naruto or as they called him Maelstrom he was a blonde haired athletic build young man at hte age of seventeen and was very hot in the girls eyes he had a tattoo on his inner right arm that said Redemption and on his inner left arm it had a picture of an evil looking nine tailed fox with a dagger in its mouth in attack position.

"Ah can't beleive we got tickets to this Kitty its gonna be fun" said a young teenage girl with brown hair and a white streak for her bangs.

"Like I know this is gonna be one hell of a party I can't wait for the drawing to see who gets to date Maelstrom hes so dreamy" said a teenage girl with brown hair nad a little shorter than Rogue and had green eyes.

"I hope ah don't win cause then I would not get to enjoy the date I would kill him just by touching him I hate my powers" said Rogue

"Well rogue the professor is still looking for a way to keep you from doing that without meaning to" said a red head who had a C cup bust and was a year older than her she was a senoir and her name was Jean grey.

all of a sudden the lights on the stage came on and music started to play as the curtain went up.

**Song is dead inside by skillet)**

**To find this love of mine  
>Id walk through wind and fire<br>Forever and always**

These hollow hands reach out  
>For you to touch me now<br>Forever and always

Dead inside  
>My heart and soul flatlines<br>Put your mouth on mine  
>And bring me back to life<br>Dead inside  
>No other satisfies<br>My blood runs dry  
>Take my life<br>Save me from this death inside

I cant escape this love  
>I want it the way it was<br>Forever and always  
>Dont you leave me here<br>Alone in all this fear  
>Forever and always<p>

I cant escape this love  
>I want it the way it was<br>You remind me of a time  
>When I felt alive<p>

"Hey everyone we are Death by decapitation and we are here to rock yard so put your hands together for our lead singer and guitarist Maelstrom." said a young man with firy red hair his name was Flame or his real name was Terrance Mathhews.

As Maelstrom made it to middle stage with his guitar he looked out to the crowd and spotted Rogue and sent a telepathic message to his band mates to change the first song to this

(Whispers in the dark by skillet)

Despite the lies that you're making  
>Your love is mine for the taking<br>My love is just waiting  
>To turn your tears to roses<p>

Despite the lies that you're making  
>Your love is mine for the taking<br>My love is just waiting  
>To turn your tears to roses<p>

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
>I will be the one that you run to<br>My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
>When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars<br>Hear my whispers in the dark  
>No, you'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<br>Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
>You lay there broken and naked<br>My love is just waiting  
>To clothe you in crimson roses<p>

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
>I will be the one that's gonna guide you<br>My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
>When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars<br>Hear my whispers in the dark  
>No, you'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<p>

No, you'll never be alone  
>When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars<br>Hear the whispers in the dark  
>No, you'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<br>Whispers in the dark  
>Whispers in the dark<br>Whispers in the dark

While Naruto was singing he walked off stage and stood in front of rogue and took her gloved hand and brought her on stage where he proceeded to take off her glove and took his off as well and touched her skin before she could say don't and nothing happened no draining and when the song finished he leaned in and whispered in her ear "you are not alone anymore" he then proceeded to lock lips with her much to her happiness at being able to feel another persons lips on hers for the first time since putting that one ex boyfreind in the hospital in a coma for several months after trying to kiss him.

"I can teach you to control your powers they are like mine I was once like you when I first came here but I learned to control it and you can to all you have to do is trust me and nothing else I don't require payment unless of course you want to be my date tonight but its up to you if you want to pay you don't have to" said Naruto before kissing her lips once more and walked off back to his band to start another song.

(Later at the x mansion)

"Rogue what the hell was that" asked Jean and kitty pryde who were looking at rogue for an explanation.

"Well Ah think you should sit down this will blow your minds it seems that Maelstrom is like me he has the same mutation and he learned to control his he told me he will teach me and I think I am in love with him his kiss it was like how a person would tie a knot in a cherry stem with their tongue he did that in my mouth when he kissed me" said Rogue in a dreamy voice and Jean and Kitty could swear if they were cartoons Rogue would have hearts in her eyes.

"Well just go but take one of us with you just in case he tries anything"

"Aum goin by ma self because I trust him I don't know why but Au do so see you later".

And with that the story of Rogue and Naruto would start and in a few days a relationship would bloom.

**hey guys if you like that good if you don't meh no skin off my bones ja for now**


	2. song for rogue and a little romance

**here is Chap 2 and this is also the first chap to have a reveiw answer collumn**

**first I would like to thank my reveiwers though**

**Silver D. wolf, Stone20, Manga154, snake1980, and naruchan84 for their reveiws and to answer some questions yes he can still use chakra but won't unless absolutely necessary and his band members are mutants as well their powers will be revealed in time last chap should of given you a hint at the first band members powers anyway yes he will attend bayville high and no he will only date rogue no exceptions anyway now that thats done on with the story.**

It had been a few weeks since the concert and Rogue was learning to use her power from Naruto she had met his band members and knew that they were mutants and what their powers were.

First was Terrance Mathews or Flame and he had power over fire better than one of the xmens adversary's Pyro who could only manipulate flames but Flame could manipulate and create flames.

Then their was Skarllet the only female in the band she had power over blood (yes this is Skarlett from MK9) she had demonstrated her powers by drawing the blood from a cut on Naruto and then put it back since she was showing it and not really using it.

Next was Cain he had the power to become a titan made of steel (Greed from FMA) he also carried a war hammer when fighting.

Finally there was Jolt a man who could litterally create and bend lightning (think what kid flash looks like without his suit on and without the flash powers)

Right now Rogue was laying in bed and was thinking of what Naruto had told her the day before.

Flashback day before)

"Anna I want to know if you would be my girl"

"Really Naruto that would be wonderful yes Ah will be your girl".

"Great but I need you to leave right now don't want to ruin the surprise I am gonna have for you just be sure to bring all the friends you want to the concert here is a ticket for you that says plus friends just don't let anyone who you don't invite in others have to pay for the concert." with that said he leaned donw and sealed their becoming a couple with a tender kiss on the lips before going to the basement of his home to finish what he started with his band for Rogue.

(End flashback)

Rogue was really excited about being Naruto's girlfriend and was getting ready for the concert that would start in two hours she had gotten of the students from the mansion to come as well as the teachers they all wanted to see what Naruto was doing for rogue as well.

(Time of Concert)

Naruto walked on stage his bandmates already in their spots Skarlett on base guitar , Cain on drums, Flame on keyboard and finally Naruto on electric Guitar.

"Hey bayville are you ready to rock"

there was a loud yeah.

"We can't hear you I said are you ready to rock than give us a hell yeah"

they then heard a very loud "Hell yeah" and Naruto said "This song is dedicated to my girlfrined Anna Marie some of you know her as Rogue lets hit it guys".

(Comatose by skillet)

I hate feeling like this  
>I'm so tired of trying to fight this<br>I'm asleep and all I dream of  
>Is waking to You<br>Tell me that You will listen  
>You're touch is what i'm missing<br>And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing You  
>Comatose<br>I'll never wake up without an overdose of You  
>I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe<br>'Les I feel you next to me  
>You take the pain I feel<br>Waking up to You never felt so real  
>I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream<br>'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
>The way You make me feel<br>Waking up to You never felt so real  
>I hate living without You<br>Dead wrong to ever doubt You  
>But my demons lay in waiting<br>Tempting me away  
>Oh how I adore You<br>Oh how I thirst for You  
>Oh how I need You<br>Comatose  
>I'll never wake up without an overdose of You<br>I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe  
>'Les I feel You next to me<br>You take the pain I feel  
>Waking up to You never felt so real<br>I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
>'Cause my dreams don't comfort me<br>The way you make me feel  
>Waking up to You never felt so real<br>Breathing life  
>Waking up<br>My eyes open up  
>Comatose<br>I'll never wake up without an overdose of You  
>I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe<br>'Les I feel You next to me  
>You take the pain I feel<br>Waking up to You never felt so real  
>I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream<br>'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
>The way You make me feel<br>Waking up to You never felt so real  
>Oh how I adore You<br>Waking up to You never felt so real  
>Oh how I thirst for You<br>Waking up to You never felt so real  
>Oh how I adore You<br>The way You make me feel  
>Waking up to You never felt so real.<p>

As Naruto was singing he started to use some of his powers to set off the Pyrotechnics that Flame started to manipulate into making images of Rogue and Naruto on their first date and he even slipped in a pic of when Naruto had trained rogue so hard that he fell unconscious as well and the prankster of the group he was put rogue on top of Naruto in a compromising position and even had a pic of when they woke up blushing up a storm.

"Rogue you mean the world to me even though we only met a few weeks ago I feel as though you are my one and only it would be an honor to be your boyfriend if you would have me I know you already answered but I want everyone to know how I feel about you".

"Ya know my answer dummy its yes au do love you and want to be your girlfriend." and with that she leaned on her tip toes and locked lips with him Naruto being bold planted his hands on her firm ass and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Aheeem" They stopped kissing and turned to see several of the girls and some boys blushing Blood red from the display of affection and some guys had their hands in front of their pants hiding something that would embarrass them if they were caught with it happening just by seeing that little display.

"Naruto on behalf of the X-men I would like to offer you and your friends a place at my mansion so you could teach rogue easier and since you will be attending school this year at Bayville along with your friends its only fair that you have a place other than your appartment I know it would make Rogue happy as well what do you say." asked Proffesor xavier.

"Well we will do it but I want to sleep in a Rogues room by Bayou standerds we are adults and aloud to have sex if we want not saying we will but if we want to anyway we accept".

And so Naruto and his band moved into the Xavier institute/mansion and Naruto was rooming with Rogue they slept in the same bed and Wolverine did not like it at first but Naruto had this ability to make anyone like him and Wolverine was really starting to like the boy since he had nearly limitless stamina in the danger room.

**Hope you like but if you don't I don't really give a shit anyway laters**


End file.
